dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tamotsu Ariko
This page is a test for now. I will indeed be making a fanfiction/story on here, and have literally everything planned out. Yes I know everything is rudimentary as this was a half-rushed job, since I was mainly doing the code. This story takes place in a continuity definitely separate from the Dragon Ball Canon, as Ki is regarded as a weak power source since everybody uses Magic. However, Ki pops up more commonly after the first half of the series and returns to the original DBZ Routes. Overview History TBA Power This features the base form and not any of the others as they will get their own descriptions soon enough. Being a Saiyan, Tenkuuji Ariko has natural power. At the beginning of the series, when he was only 14, he had a Power level of 250. For context, In this universe Power levels are not linear so a power level of 10 is not 2x stronger than a power level of 5, it is 10x stronger. Even among magic peers, this power level using Ki was absolutely insane as Ki was widely regarded as useless. It should be noted there are lots of incarnations of Ariko (All the same person though). Most notably; Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, and Decay. Forms Forms that Tenkuuji uses normally. (So not Super Saiyan and the like) - Elemental= Forms that allow Tenkuuji to tap into the Elements. It should be noted that these does NOT increase Power Level so opponents using a scouter (Or Reader) would be misleaded as Tenkuuji will be faster or stronger than the power level suggests. - Hurricane= Hurricane States The form of the Wind, by invoking the power of Wind he can access the Hurricane Form. It increases speed by 500% and strength by 250%. This gives him a Green Silhouette, and should he have an aura, will place a Green Outline around the aura. - Aquatic= Aquatic States Like the others, by invoking the power of Water and the Sea, Ariko can achieve the Aquatic states. It increases everything by 180% and is by far the most balanced of states. Tenkuuji gains a Blue Silhouette and a green outline around an aura should he have an aura. It should also be noted it has great healing capabilities. - Earthen= Earthen States Like the others, by invoking the power of the Earth, Tenkuuji can achieve the Earthen States. It increases speed by 120% and defense/Durability by 800%. Like the others, he gains a brown silhouette and when with a aura, a Brown outline. This is by far his least favourite states as he doesn't do defense, as stated by him. - Voiden= Voiden States The Dark form of Tenkuuji, it is considered to be the ultimate states until the achievement of Infinity and Crystalline. This uses the power of the Void, Black darkness. His Aura turns Black, and his silhouette is extremely emphasized. This increases all stays by 1000%. However, no matter what, Voiden will force Ariko to have impaired judgement of morality. - Crystalline= Crystal States The "Final" form of Ariko before Super Saiyan, it increases everything by 2500%. He gets a white silhouette and white outline should he activate his aura. While in this form, he has four permanent Crystal Shards Behind him that are very durable and has many uses. - Infinity= Infinity States By forcing a connection into the Divines, He can force a state of Divinity. This is immensely powerful, multiplying the User by 100x which surpasses his Super Saiyan form. Should a Kai or Godly being sense this, they can feel slight traces of God Ki. This also allows him to vaguely sense other Godly Ki, such as the general direction. Despite being vastly inferior to Super Saiyan Blue, it has Ki control lesser, but still comparable to Super Saiyan Blue. }} - Super= Super Forms that use Ki or a combination of any. - Mastered Super Saiyan= '''Mastered Super Saiyan Tenkuuji The Mastered form of the Super Saiyan, it has superior Ki control and can be used Casually. This multiplies the User's base form by 80x instead of the standard 50x. Ariko's Elemental States can be used with this form as it's mastered but will put IMMENSE stress on the body, comparable to the Kaioken. - Super Saiyan Overdrive= Super Saiyan Overdrive An upgrade from Mastered Super Saiyan, by mastering the original Super Saiyan and then going through an immense emotional change but still retaining the mastery will unlock Super Saiyan Overdrive. It multiplies the user by 100x, equalling Super Saiyan 2 but however has more energy drain than Super Saiyan 2 so it became obsolete after Super Saiyan 2 was achieved. - Super Saiyan 2= Super Saiyan 2 By reaching an even stronger level that is many thousands times stronger than the normal requirement for Super Saiyan and going through an immense emotional change like the original, Ariko can achieve Super Saiyan 2. It multiplies the user by 100x, and multiplies by 125x after the person has gotten used to Super Saiyan 2. However Super Saiyan 2 is impossible to Master, as by the time Ariko even considered it, he had gained Super Saiyan 3 and instead opted to master that. - Super Saiyan 3= Super Saiyan 3 ''' - Super Saiyan 4= '''Super Saiyan 4 }} - Specials= Forms only shown in specials and never actually appeared in the series proper. (Also a place where I dump random ideas :P). Forms that fit into other categories comes first. - Typhoon= Typhoon Mode - Glitter= Glitter Mebius - Hyper= Hyper Mebius - METEOR= Final METEOR Mebius }} }} - Joke Forms= Jokes. Not much else to mention. (If we include these forms I think I'm now the most OP Ultra in the entire wiki. ^.^) - SUPER POWERFUL STUFF= SUPER POWERFUL STUFF - Memelord Mebius= Memelord Mebius }} }} }}